Hell Remains
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: "Does that really matter?" Did it? No, it didn't. Because they'd still done it, they'd still planned it all; they'd still kept the truth from everyone who needed to know, everyone affected by it all. So no, time didn't matter - not at all. The truth is finally revealed, this is Raquel/Rocket's reaction.


**So... the blame, all of it; take it to iSniffMarkers and her new headcanon. e_e**

**I don't own Raquel, Diana or any other character who's crushed my heart.**

* * *

_Lies, all lies._

That was the only thought running through her head as she stared at her "dead" friend. Disbelief clouded her vision, the realization that they had known this; they had actually _planned _all of it. They were all liars, all four of them.

"Allow us to explain." Kaldur'ahm spoke up, looking directly at her.

He did this, all the hate she'd felt for him. She's believed he'd actually killed her, and they'd let her believe that; they'd let her actually feel _guilty _for loving the _enemy_. The enemy, yeah; he'd betrayed them, left them for his father. And yet here he was, standing beside the blonde and everything was just _so freaking good now. _Nothing was good, not anymore. "Explain what? How you lied to all of us, made us believe what you did was _true? _I joined the League to forget, I _left _this team _because of you and your stupid plans!"_

The look he gave her was full of sorrow, full of understanding – understanding of the anger she felt towards them. Well, he didn't understand; how could he? "I am sorry, we never meant for any of this to get out of hand."

She scoffed, her glare intensifying as she turned to gaze at them one by one. "You're _sorry_? Are you really or is that a lie too? I thought this team was done with secrets; guess I was wrong."

The blonde looked down, ashamed maybe? She should feel ashamed, all of them should. "Raquel, please…" She whispered.

"No!" The girl growled, turning away as tears threatened to fall. But she wouldn't cry, she'd spill no more tears; enough of them had been shed already – shed because of nothing but lies. "I don't want to hear it, save it for someone who cares. Because I don't – not anymore."

"Raquel." She spoke again, almost pleading this time.

She didn't listen, instead the girl turned and stormed off; the only sound remaining was the sound of the computer announcing her departure. And as she left, the girl finally let her tears fall; because she wasn't Rocket at the moment. She was just Raquel Ervin; a girl who's trust had been betrayed by those she called her friends – a girl who was fed up with the lies.

* * *

Standing with her arms crossed, looking out at the emptiness of space. It was relaxing, something she really needed at the moment.

So she stood, letting her thoughts surround her. It was nice; having the founding members of the League back. Having them back took a lot of the pressure off her, but… their arrival set things moving even faster.

Their plans had unraveled, the truth had been revealed and most importantly… they had Kaldur'ahm back. Nothing else mattered, right? Everything was back to normal, no more worries, no more sorrow within the team.

Yeah, right.

"Just fucking perfect." She muttered to herself, the scowl setting on her features once again.

"It could be worse, you know."

She jumped, not expecting for anyone else to be around at the time. As she turned her head to see who it was she couldn't help but be a little relieved by the fact that it was none other than Wonder Woman.

"Surprised to see me?" The amazon asked, amusement highly obvious in her tone. She walked up to her, standing directly beside her as they both stared out at what could only be described as a dark nothingness.

Raquel shrugged, never sparring a glance towards the tall beauty. "Surprised to see anyone, actually. I thought you'd be back in Themiscyra with your mother while the other Leaguers went out celebrating."

She laughed warmly, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, well my mother isn't expecting me yet so I thought I'd… stick around and find out what we've missed."

"And what'd you find?" The girl asked blandly.

Diana sighed, shaking her head. "We missed quite a lot."

Raquel nodded, finally turning to her. "No kidding." She forced a smile, thankful that her tears had finally stopped half an hour ago.

The Amazon didn't look convinced for a second, her eyes held sympathy for the young girl – sympathy that she didn't want _or _need. "Nightwing contacted the Watchtower earlier, he and the rest of the team were searching for you. I didn't tell them you were here, of course." She quickly put in, seeing the girl's panicked expression at the mention of him.

She nodded, letting out a small sight of relief. "What else did he say?"

Diana shrugged. "Nothing more, but… I am guessing this is about Artemis and Kaldur'ahm?"

Raquel didn't bother replying or more like couldn't find a proper reply. It was obvious, after all.

"It is perfectly understandable to be angry with them, they shouldn't have hid this from anybody." She continued, trying her best to connect with the girl's emotions. "But… I am also sure they must have had a reason for doing so."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved the thoughts away, wishing she could somehow just change the subject. "I know, infiltrate the Light and everything; I know. I just… wish they could have _trusted_ me with this. I mean, how long have they been cooking this up?"

Diana arched an eyebrow, asking softly. "Does that really matter?"

And did it?

No, it didn't. Because they'd still done it, they'd still planned it all; they'd still kept the truth from everyone who needed to know, everyone affected by it all. So no, time didn't matter – not at all.

Raquel looked down, even more rage building up inside her. "It's just… they didn't just keep it from me, Diana! They kept it from all of us, even M'gann and Conner!"

"There wasn't any room for error." The Amazon replied. "M'gann and Conner… they were still just too untrained in earth's customs, one little mistake and it was all over."

"What about me?" The girl hissed. "I'm human, I _know _earth's customes; what about _Zatanna_? She was a bigger part of the team than me and _she's_ human, why didn't they tell _her_?"

"Raquel…" Diana sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder so both could see each-other clearly. "Like you said, they kept this from everybody. You are not the only one who was emotionally harmed in the process; Artemis is like a sister to M'gann, Zatanna and Artemis were close friends, they all cared about her just like you. But they're all dealing with it, because she's safe – because Kaldur'ahm is back – and in the end, isn't that what truly matters?"

She scoffed, stepping away from the Amazon. "Yeah, sure. They just don't understand, Diana. I actually trusted them, I thought they trusted me too; guess I was wrong about everything."

"You weren't wrong, I'm sure they do trust you. I trust you, and you are a good friend. You care about them, that's why it hurts. Although, sometimes… it's easier to hide behind the anger." Looking down, Diana sighed sadly. "It's always easier to hide behind the anger."

Raquel nodded softly, looking away. "Yeah, I guess that's right. Does that mean I have to apologize?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one." Diana replied, smiling softly. "Although… you don't have to do that yet. Let them worry, it'll make them understand how you felt."

The girl laughed as, looking up at the Amazon. "Diana, I like the way you think."

The woman grinned, leading the girl out of the room. "Great minds do think alike, how about we celebrate my return with some ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." Raquel smirked. "I would call this the beginning of a beautiful friendship but… my "Unleashing of Hell" as a child kinda already took the title."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "You still remember that?"

"How could I not?"

"… don't tell Batman."

* * *

**... she told Batman. :|**

**If you don't understand go watch "Wonder Woman" the animated movie and look at the girl who Diana told to "Unleash Hell" that my friend is Raquel AKA Rocket. Don't believe me? Well don't I don't care. :3**

**Review please?**


End file.
